Sin Ajo
by FromTheFuture
Summary: De los lectores de: "Los juegos del Hambre", y "En llamas", llega... "SIN AJO y AL VECINO". Un one –shot,( cuya idea me dieron mis grandes amigos :)) AU


Katniss estaba cocinando una sopa, para aquel día de invierno, en el cual hacía calor (la guerra que destruyo el mundo, también hizo que el calentamiento global aumentara, por lo que en invierno, solía hacer calor, cómo en todas las estaciones). Pero, aunque hacía calor, su abuelo, Snow no tenía dientes, (pese a que tenían suficiente dinero para comprarle una dentadura, y de oro, (si se la compraban la reserva de queso para-toda-la-vida que había ganado la cabra de Prim no duraría ni la vida de una mariposa)) por lo que Katniss tenía que cocinar sopa.

La sopa constaba de pescado, recién sacado del río y de ajo. Katniss se secó el sudor de la frente. Estar delante de unos fogones cuando hacen 40 º no es agradable, ni sensato. Pero Katniss adoraba a su abuelo. Tal vez se debiera a que de niña siempre le llevaba al circo, al cine, a tomar un helado, vamos lo que hacen los abuelos con sus nietos ¿no? Cuando mamá dice no, el abuelo dice sí. Katniss sonrió. Snow había sido presidente de los Estados Unidos de no-se-que, cosa de la que siempre fardaba. Prim se pasaba horas y horas escuchando a su abuelo hablar de sus batallitas, como hacía Katniss a su edad.

Buttercup se acercó por detrás suya y se sentó en sus pies.

-Buttercup... Buttercup, quitate de encima de mis pies, no me puedo mover con un gato como tú en ellos.

Buttercup maullo con un tono herido, Katniss se agachó y le acarició el cuello.

-Vete a darle la tabarra a Prim.

Buttercup ronroneó, se subió en la encimera cogió el ajo pelado que había encima y , con el entre los dientes, se fue a buscar a Prim.

Katniss sonrió, había conseguido llevarse bien con ese maldito gato, no podía enfadarse.

Metió la mano en el tarro del ajo, pero sus manos rozaron la arcilla del fondo del vaso.

-No... no puede ser...

- ¿Que pasa cariño?- le preguntó su madre que pasaba por allí en ese momento, con un cesto de ropa limpia en las manos, y con Prim detrás suya.

-No queda ajo... ese maldito gato (que es adorable) se lo ha comido...

Su madre le miró con ojos graves:

-¿Estás haciendo sopa de pescado y ajo, para el abuelo?

Katniss asintió. Prim soltó un gritito agudo e infantil.

-¡El abuelo come a las dos, y son las dos menos cuarto!

-Si no come...-le dijo Katniss, en un tono serio- podría morirse...

Prim puso una cara de espanto tan horrible, que pareció que Sadako había salido de la televisión para matarla.

-¡Katniss, no seas mala con tu hermana!- le regaño su madre- Tranquila Prim. Katniss puede ir a casa del vecino a por ajo ¿Verdad Katniss?

Katniss resopló, odiaba ir a casa de su vecino.

Aquel hijo de... panadero que le había tirado el pan al suelo de la panadería, que se lo había cambiado, y que, por orden de su padre le había acompañado a casa y que se lo había vuelto a tirar, esta vez en el barro.

Por lo que Katniss sabía, el sentimiento de odio era mutuo. Se quitó el delantal, y mirando a su madre con reproche, salió de casa.

La casa de su vecino estaba justo en frente de la de Katniss. " A lo mejor tengo suerte y me abre el panadero" pensó esta. Se arregló un poco el pelo, y llamó a la puerta. Un chico de pelo rubio le abrió, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola ¿en que puedo...- se cayó al reparar que era Katniss la que estaba delante suya- no gracias no precisamos sus servicios. Cuando queramos matar a alguien o algo por el estilo, se lo haremos saber.

- No me extraña, los niños pequeños no tienen enemigos y son tan inocentes- dijo Katniss poniendo tono dulce y morritos.

- ¿A que has venido hierba-de-gato Everdeen?

Katniss entrecerró los ojos, sólo Gale, su amigo íntimo gay, le llamaba Catnip

- Pues no a hablar contigo Peeta Mellark- le respondió esta pronunciando su nombre tal y como se escribía. Sabía que él lo odiaba.- He venido a pediros ajo.

- ¿Y por que habría de dártelo?

- Porque Katniss nos da queso gratis- le replicó su padre, El Panadero, un hombretón corpulento, que se había colocado detrás del chico -, y nos trae carne, de primera calidad

Katniss puso cara de niña buena. El Panadero, le entregó una bolsita de piel cerrada.

- Aquí tienes, ajo

- Muchas gracias señor Mellark.

Este asintió y entró de nuevo en la casa. Katniss se giro para irse, y cuando lo hizo, pudo oír la voz de Peeta diciendo:

- Si te sobra sopa tráenosla, para los cerdos

- Se la merecen más que tú- le respondió Katniss sin darse la vuelta y echó a andar hacía su casa.


End file.
